Xaria Snape
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Severus Snape has a wife and she is going to be teaching with him this year. What will happen? Is she like her husband or is she different? How will Harry, Ron and Hermione deal with her? Set in HP5
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their original owners **

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Severus Snape has a wife and she is going to be teaching with him this year. What will happen? Is she like her husband or is she different? How will Harry, Ron and Hermione deal with her? Set in HP5

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape got married in 1987 to a woman named Xaria Susanna Turner. She was half-blood. She was the same age as Severus. He fell in love with her and her him. Severus forgot about his love for the dead Lily Potter. He was a happy man with Xaria. They were engaged two years later. Severus gave her a simple ring with a diamond it the middle and diamonds on either side. Xaria thought it was beautiful. They married a year later. They were happy.<p>

Xaria stayed home while Severus was at Hogwarts teaching. She worked as a Potions Mistress at St Murgo's. She enjoyed making Potions. She was the best female in her field in the world. And the Second best out of everyone in the world after Severus.

Xaria was born on the 19th of August 1960 to Masha and Tom Turner. Xaria was a happy person she brightened the day when she walked into a room. She was very surprised to get a letter to Beauxbatons Academy and she got one for Hogwarts. She and her parents decided to send her to France for school. They went and got her wand it was Maple and Phoenix Feather 11 and a half inches. Xaria loved that wand.

Xaria loved it at Beauxbations. She knew French from when she was a child so language was not a problem she excelled in her classes.

She loved working at St Murgo's she was a trained healer as well as a potion Mistress.

In her N.E.W.T.S she got:

_**N.E.W.T Results for Xaria Susanna Turner**_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Arithmacy: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: A_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E _

Xaria was also on the Quidditch Team as Chaser and later Captain of the team. In her 5th year she was made Prefect and at her 7th year Head Girl.

She was also an Animagus her form was an eagle. She had that mastered when she was 17. She loved flying in eagle form.

Everyone liked her and she had many friends. But she sent goodbye to them and went to the UK and applied for a Potion's Mastership. She got it 4 years later that's when she met Severus.

She loved him and was happy to marry him. She knew Severus was a spy on Death Eaters. And a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Xaria also believe Voldemort was not dead. So she learnt Occlumency. She had it mastered in 1990.

Severus had told her all about his past life and his hate for Harry Potter. Xaria talked him into giving Harry not a hard time. By Harry's 4th year he was still hard on him but he needed to be because accidents can happen. Xaria knew all too well. That's why she had a burn on the side of her face from an exploding poisonous cauldron when it was her second year. The scar didn't go away and she learnt to live with it and be careful with potions in the future.

At St Murgo's she had 3 apprentices there teaching them all she knew. Trying to get them a Mastership in Potions.

Xaria was happy with her life and little did she know life was going to get a bit different and dangerous…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as fast as I can:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I added Xaria siblings to the mix:) Hope you all enjoy it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p>Xaria hummed to herself making a new batch of Fever Reducers for St Murgo's. In was the summer holidays and her Husband Severus was in the Order and was at a meeting. Voldemort had come back a month ago and she believe Harry Potter saw it happen and that he was not lying. She had scowled at the newspapers slandering Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry Potter. They should be getting ready to fight him not blocking Dumbledore's every move to help them.<p>

Her batch of fever reducers were done and it was time to knock off. She put the Fever Reducers in the Hospital storage cabinet for everyone to get then floos home to Severus and hers house in Bristol with was under the Fidelius Charm with Severus as secret keeper. She had a shower and changed so she was comfortable when a doe Patronus comes in.

"_Be home in 5 minutes. Bring Professor Dumbledore with me. Be ready", _the doe Patronus says

"Nice to give me more time Sev", Xaria mutters putting her long blonde hair up in a simple ponytail and makes her way downstairs to wait.

She just got a pot of tea on when Severus calls out to her.

"Xaria we are here", Severus calls

"Coming", Xaria says taking a tea set out with her to the living room, "Good afternoon Headmaster would you like some tea?"

"It would be an honour", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

Xaria pours him out a cup of tea then sits by Severus with hers.

"What can we do for you?" Xaria asks

"I have a position to offer you and your magical sisters", Dumbledore says smiling

"I will contact Zaria, Taria, Varia, Saria, and Caria now", Xaria says going to the floos and fire-calling her sisters who after explaining come through the Foo.

"Hello headmaster I am Zaria", Zaria says shaking his hand

"I am Taria", Taria says shaking his hand

"I am Varia", Varia says shaking his hand

"I am Saria", Saria says shaking the headmasters hand

"I am Caria", Caria says shaking the headmasters hand

"What is have you got to ask us?" Xaria asks

"You know Voldemort is back and I am worried about the protection of the students. The Ministry refuse to believe he is back. And are sending a Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher themselves. I fear for the students that are in my care", Dumbledore explains

"What has this got to do with me and my sisters?" Xaria asks

"I want you to teach Potions jointly with your husband as you are a Mistress Potion maker it should be no problem for you. You can still make potions for St Murgo's but you will be working in the school. And you are a trained Healer. Madam Pomfrey needs help in the hospital wing as well", Dumbledore asks

"What about us?" Taria asks

"I want you Taria and Saria to teach Muggle Studies. As our professor is going to get more understanding of the Muggle World", Dumbledore says

"What about me?" Zaria asks

"I what you as History of Magic teacher. As Binns puts everyone to sleep. He has agreed to move on", the Headmaster says

"What about me?" Caria asks

"I want you to teach the new Animagi Class that is being set up for the 5th, 6th and 7th years" the Headmaster asks sitting back waiting for their answers

"I will. I have always wanted to see Hogwarts", Zaria replies

"I will. I have also wanted to see Hogwarts", Taria replies

"I will", Saria replies

"I will be honoured", Caria replies

"Are you ok with this Sev?" Xaria asks

"Yes. You will help me teacher those brats", Severus says smiling

Xaria laughs, "Ok I will do it. I know Sev set his N.E.W.T level to an 'O' but I find we need to lower it to an 'E'. We lose a long list of Potion Makers with Sev only excepting 'O' students. I am willing to teach the 'E' N.E.W.T students"

Severus looks at her if she was crazy. But she was right. He was too hard on the students. It would probably be better for her to teach them.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle, "I agree. Welcome to the staff Mrs Professor Snape. And Professors Turners"

"Thank you headmaster", Xaria says smiling shaking his hand, "I will also volunteer to refer the Quidditch Matches. I was Captain in my old school"

"I will keep that in mind. You all are not from are school. She you will treat all your students equally. I think that is a great idea", Dumbledore says smiling, "I will see you all on the 1st of September. Severus make sure you catch her up on your lesson plans and Zaria, Taria, Saria and Caria I will send you the old lesson plans. Thank you for doing this"

"It is out pleasure. We better go see you on September 1st", Zaria says all of them flooing away

"I will. See you September 1st", Severus says showing Dumbledore out

Severus comes back in and spins her around.

"I am glad you are coming with me to Hogwarts. I have missed you in the school year", Severus says kissing her lips

She kissing him back before pulling away laughing.

"If I had known I would get this kind of reaction I would have offered to teach years ago", Xaria says

"Now we will have more allies at Hogwarts", Severus says

"Yes we will. You better get started showing me your lesson plans. I need to be prepared", Xaria says with a smile

"Let's get on with it", Severus says taking her hand and leading her to his office

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	3. Poll

**POLLS: **

**In the next two weeks I am putting up polls for all stories. To see which ones I should continue first. Each poll will be different with different story names. Some you can only vote once others for four. So choice wisely I am taking all your opinions to heart and these polls very seriously. **

**If the story is not chosen. I will continue it at some stage but it will go in the order of the votes.**

**Thank you all**

**Dragons_Twilight1992**


End file.
